De armas de caja y traumas
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Tsuna solo necesitó sumar dos mas dos y usar su hiper intuición para comprender porqué a Uri le gustaba tanto estar con Fran y con Chrome. Y la conclusión a la que llegó no pudo mas que dejarlo completamente... traumado. Gekokujou. 2759, 599626


**Comentarios:** Después de leer la lista de fics de Leeran me inspire a escribir esto xDDDDD Así que cualquier queja que tengan… a ella :3333.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Akira Amano.

**Pairing:** 27―59, 599626.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Arc del Futuro, incoherencias e insinuaciones de trío. Ubicado FYL (cinco años después.

**Armas de cajas y traumas.**

Si había algo que molestaba continuamente a Gokudera era la actitud que tenía Uri.

Y no el que fuera tan agresiva, arrogante y desobediente con él, con el paso de los años había terminado por acostumbrarse a eso; lo que lo mantenía permanente enojado era que Uri disfrutara enormemente de pasar tiempo con Chrome y con Fran, comportándose como un gato mimoso y adorable con ellos, completamente diferente a como se comportaba con él.

Exactamente como en ese momento que, completamente encantado, disfrutaba enormemente de las caricias de la chica en sus orejas mientras se acostaba en las piernas de Fran.

―Maldito gato.

―Seguro que no te quiere porque se da cuenta que eres un idiota.

― ¿¡A quién demonios le dices idiota?

― ¿Lo ves? Esa pregunta sobra―contestó Fran, pasando su mano por el pelaje del gato― es obvio que tú eres el idiota…idiota.

La vena en la frente de Gokudera tembló y su ira salió sin control de su cuerpo.

― ¡Te voy a matar estúpido chiquillo!

― ¡Gokudera-kun no lo mates!—gritó histérico Tsuna viendo como su Guardián ya había sacado un par de dinamitas de sus bolsillos mientras Chrome acercaba mas a Fran hacia ella para protegerlo.

La mano con la dinamita tembló mientras la bajaba al tiempo que respiraba profundamente para intentar controlarse.

― ¿Puedo ponerle trajes de superhéroe?

― ¡No! ¡Y tú vuelve aquí!—gritó Gokudera a Uri, señalando el lugar al lado suyo con un dedo mientras veía con molestia a su arma de caja disfrutar completamente encantado de restregarse en las piernas de la Guardiana y las del Ilusionista.

Un tic en su ceja tembló y Tsuna, adelantándose a la los hechos volteando a ver a su Guardiana habló.

―C-Creo que es mejor que… esto… ustedes…

Chrome asintiendo y sin necesitar más explicaciones, había tomado a Fran quien llevaba a Uri en brazos y, haciendo una leve reverencia, había salido del lugar, dejando atrás al furioso Guardián y a un nervioso Tsuna.

―Tch, estúpido gato.

―D-Descuida Gokudera-kun, s-seguro no significa nada―comenzó a hablar Tsuna intentando inútilmente calmar a su Guardián que ya había puesto a trabajar a toda velocidad su cerebro para buscar posibles causas de la actitud "rara" de su arma de caja.

―Seguro es porque lo tienen en una ilusión que lo mantiene dócil y leal a ellos.

―Eh… no creo que sea eso, Gokudera-kun―contestó Tsuna, mientras una gota se deslizaba por su sien mientras un incrédulo "¿Cómo iba a ser esa la razón?" pasaba por su mente.

― ¡Definitivamente tiene que ser eso!—dijo con resolución Gokudera, asintiéndose a si mismo antes de caminar apresurado hasta la puerta para, una vez abierta, girarse hacia su jefe con una sonrisa amplia en los labios y agregar―descuide Décimo, ahora mismo me encargó de solucionar esto.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Tsuna, con una mueca desencajada en el rostro, no pudo más que suspirar cansado, lamentándose por todas las tonterías con las que tenía que lidiar.

―Y todo porque Uri disfruta y quiere estar con Fran y Chrome―soltó, mientras se masajeaba la frente y se recargaba en su asiento―, no es que eso signifique la gran co….

Tsuna cortó lo que iba a decir, parándose rápidamente de su asiento con las manos temblando, sus ojos abiertos al máximo y un sudor frío deslizándose por su espalda.

Y la híper intuición comenzó a trabajar.

**Reflejo… emociones… armas de caja.**

**Uri. **

**Disfrutar de estar con Chrome y Fran. **

**Gokudera.**

**Reflejo de emociones del Dueño.**

**Dos más dos son cuatro**

La cara de susto de Tsuna cuando comprendió todo no tuvo comparación alguna.

Y, pasado el shock, el grito llegó.

―¡¿Pero qué?

Lo único que Tsuna recibió por respuesta fue una risita de su tutor, lo que lo hizo voltear hasta donde este se encontraba con una cara de completo trauma.

―Me sorprende que llegaras a esa conclusión tú solo, todos estos años de entrenamiento comienzan por fin a dar frutos.

―No… no puede ser cierto ¿v-verdad?—murmuró sin salir del shock con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios― G-Gokudera-kun no puede…

La sonrisa de Reborn fue un "claro que puede… y lo hace" que no hizo más que aumentar el shock y trauma del castaño.

―¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—chilló dramáticamente, golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio antes de sujetársela fuertemente con sus manos.

Y, sin conformarse y con una sonrisa de completa malicia, Reborn añadió para terminar de traumar a su alumno.

―Si hubieras sido más rápido al actuar, sería a ti a quien Uri le saltara.

El sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo fue lo único audible en el despacho seguido de un "je" por parte del Arcobaleno.

La lentitud se pagaba.

Y bastante caro.

Y a él lo divertía en grande.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, solo tengo que decir, si no entendieron el mensaje es "las armas de caja son el reflejo de los sentimientos de sus sueño", Uri disfruta de estar con Chrome y Fran so… saquen sus conclusiones: 3333.

¿Reviews?


End file.
